Aquela Vez No Lago
by Dani Lupin
Summary: Existem sentimentos dos quais nós não podemos fugir, nada pode muda-los... Nem o tempo, nem a distância, nem mesmo o ódio... Lily só não sabia o quanto isso afetaria sua vida e seu destino.
1. Como Num Sonho

     Aquela Vez No Lago 

**Sinopse: **_Existem sentimentos dos quais nós não podemos fugir, nada pode muda-los... Nem o tempo, nem a distância, nem mesmo o ódio... Lily só não sabia o quanto isso afetaria sua vida e seu destino._

**Nota da Autora: **_Depois de ter escrito 'Uma Tarde de Primavera' eu me animei e decidi escrever outra short fic TP/LE/RL. Não reparem por ela ser escrita em dois tipos de narração, uma hora é na pele da Lílian (primeira pessoa) e outra na visão dos marotos (terceira pessoa), espero que isso não acabe confundido ninguém!_

Capítulo 1 

                          Como Num Sonho
    
    _"Eu disse que te amo e prometo que continuarei_
    
    _Isto deve ter sido tão ruim_
    
    _Por que viver comigo deve te destruir_
    
    _Quase matando você_
    
    _Isto é como você me lembra_
    
    _Do que realmente sou_
    
    _Isto é como você me lembra_
    
    _Do que realmente sou_
    
    _Não é como você diz, desculpa "._

How you remind me - Nickelback 

- Eu odeio o Potter maldito! – essa era eu gritando no meio do salão comunal e gesticulando com as minhas mãos. Acho que ninguém nunca havia me visto tão brava, porque algumas cadeiras foram para bem longe de mim.

- Acalma-se, Lily! O que ele fez dessa vez? – minha melhor amiga, e única devo acrescentar graças ao meu gênio.

- O que ele fez? – não podia acreditar que ela me fazia essa pergunta, simplesmente era inconcebível. – Ele estragou o meu encontro com Remo! – gritei brava e subi para o meu dormitório ao notar que o Potter-maldito-que-eu-odeio estava entrando pela passagem.

Quem sou eu? Ninguém muito importante, apenas Lílian Evans, aluna da Grifinória e monitora-chefe... Mas acho que sou a pessoa mais azarada do mundo. Não por ser quem sou, mas por conhecer quem conheço e odeio. Tiago Potter, o aluno mais bagunceiro, arrogante, metido, infantil, idiota, irritante, impertinente, prepotente enfim eu tenho uma lista com mil e um motivos para odiá-lo. 

Quando o conheci no primeiro ano, ele me pareceu legal, até dividimos uma cabine no trem... Mas o tempo me mostrou quem ele realmente era. Eu sempre fui muito certinha e sem paciência, e por isso não tinha amigos. Sempre respondia as perguntas dos professores, sempre fui apegada às regras e ótima aluna. E isso começou a irritar o Potter. Ele e seu amigo Sirius Black nunca pensaram em falar comigo antes de dizer aos quatro ventos que eu era uma dedo duro e metida a Sabe-Tudo.

Contudo, isso foi no primeiro ano. No segundo consegui fazer amizade com uma garota nova, do primeiro ano, Melissa. Ela também nunca aprovou o meu jeito impaciente de ser, de qualquer maneira nos tornamos amigas... O 'quê' de tudo está no fato de que Potter, com o tempo, ter se tornado o garoto mais popular da escola. Ele tinha as garotas que queria. Era idolatrado como herói... Mas o fato não é esse, é que desde o quarto ano ele me chama para sair. Não sei da onde veio esse súbito interesse, mas também não interessa... Afinal eu estou tentando sair com Remo Lupin desde o ano passado e ele pareceu ter coragem só agora.

De alguma maneira acho que Potter não gostou disso... Talvez pelo fato de que Remo é um dos seus melhores amigos, e eu seria seu próximo troféu (há... há... há...). Mas Potter fez o favor, o enorme favor, de estragar tudo! AHHH! Se ele vier falar comigo juro que não respondo pelos meus atos!

                                                    **

- Então você entende? Quero dizer, todos esses anos eu passei no anonimato para ele, todos esses anos ele saiu com qualquer garota e do nada está apaixonado por mim? – Melissa abriu a boca para protestar, mas eu não a deixei falar. – Aliás, ele sempre recita os poemas mais manjados, que recita para todas as garotas com que sai. E também, se ele gostasse mesmo de mim, não estaria saindo com outras garotas, não concorda? Não responda! O pior de tudo é que ele não me deixa ter um encontro em paz! Eu nunca namorei e culpa é toda, única e exclusiva dele! 

Desabei em palavras, como uma avalanche, não sei o que dá em mim quando falo de Potter, simplesmente não consigo parar... Parece que quero recitar a minha lista de mil e uma coisas que odeio nele. O pior de tudo é que sempre acaba da mesma maneira: Melissa começa a rir incontrolavelmente, tenho que leva-la à ala Hospitalar (o que estou fazendo nesse exato momento), Madame Pomfrey dá uma poção a ela e diz para que eu pare de contar piadas (há. Há. Há.) e nós voltamos para a biblioteca onde continuo a minha lista.

Mas dessa vez tinha algo diferente. Eu sentia enquanto me aproximava mais e mais... 

- Com licença, Madame Pomfrey, a Melissa teve outro ataque de ri... – meus olhos recaíram sobre ninguém menos que Tiago Potter. Oh, meu Deus. Só porque o meu humor havia melhorado desde o incidente com Remo!

- Novamente Srta. Evans? – perguntou ela um pouco brava.

- AH... É. – disse extremamente constrangida, Remo também estava lá. 

Melissa continuava a rir, mas eu desconfiava seriamente que era por causa da minha cara. Black a olhava como se fosse louca. 

- Sinto muito Srta. Evans, as poções acabaram, vou ter que fazer outra, poderia sentar-se e esperar alguns minutos? – ela disse dando um olhar extremamente severo, acho que foi Melissa que acabou com todas poções.

- Não tem nenhum feitiço, ou algo do tipo Madame Pomfrey? – eu que não queria ficar lá uma hora e pouco (tempo necessário para fazer a poção).

- Sinto muito Srta. Evans, não há. – ela nos indicou o sofá onde os três marotos estavam sentados, Melissa foi até o sofá e se sentou, ela se segurava ao braço do sofá e ria. Agora tenho certeza de que era da minha cara. Porque Remo se levantou e disse que podia me sentar no lugar dele. 

Por mais que eu apreciasse a gentileza e o cavalheirismo dele, eu não queria me sentar. Não ao lado do Potter que, aliás, exibia um largo sorriso.

- Não precisa, Remo. Eu estou bem de pé. Você parece bem pior. – disse sorrindo e fazendo ele se sentar, ele sorriu de volta. Tinha um sorriso tão maravilhoso! 

Pelo que entendi, eles estavam lá na Ala Hospitalar porque Black quebrou o pulso num treino de quadribol, ele era um dos batedores do nosso time. Eu só não entendia porque estavam lá até agora...

Caminhei até a janela, já era tarde e a lua minguante iluminava parcialmente o lago de Hogwarts, era uma visão bonita de se ver, e romântica... Mas a risada de Melissa quebrava todo o encanto do momento.

Fui caminhando até a última janela, o mais longe dela... As risadas agora eram abafadas pela mão dela, parecia que daqui a pouco ela ia chorar. Não entendo até hoje como ela não consegue parar de rir, parece até que estava sob o efeito de algum feitiço. 

Sem eu perceber uma sombra se encaminhou até mim... Assustei-me ao ver dois pares de olhos castanho claro muito próximo dos meus. 

- Alguém já lhe disse que seus olhos são ainda mais bonitos sob a luz da lua?– comentou Remo olhando para o breu adiante do lago... Aquilo soou mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta.

- Obrigada. – sorri envergonhada. Ele sempre me deixava sem graça.

Remo Lupin era o garoto mais misterioso e envolvente que eu conhecia... Se aproximar dele era como dar passos em falso, você nunca sabia que tipo de reação causaria ou estaria causando nele. Mas ao mesmo tempo era tão envolvente que não se podia voltar, e o friozinho na barriga me instigava a continuar, não importasse o quanto em falso eu pisasse.

O seu jeito de falar e maneira que conseguia me agradar, ninguém nunca conseguiu isso antes. E seus olhos castanhos claros possuíam uma beleza e uma dor da qual eu só podia imaginar e mesmo assim minha imaginação nunca conseguiria alcançar...

Ele não era popular, como Potter e Black, e não era tão maravilhoso assim. Na verdade era bem simples, e isso que o tornava tão especial... Não fazia parte do time da nossa casa, mas era monitor-chefe, como eu. Isso nos dava um bom tempo juntos... Foi assim que o conheci, no quinto ano, quando ele também era monitor.

Eu me perdi naquele castanho âmbar, me perdi em seu olhar sonhador... Em sua feição ferida de sofrimento, me perdia no pequeno sorriso que brotava ao dizer o meu nome, e na maneira como o dizia, tão doce e tão perfeita... Tão assustadoramente maravilhosa. 

Era como estar em um sonho, em um conto de fadas... Eu, Lily Evans, com meus problemas, minha irmã e Tiago Potter no meu pé sendo salva por Remo, com seu cavalo branco e seus olhos cor de âmbar flamejante. 

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei perdida em seu olhar e em meus devaneios... Só sei que a poção deveria demorar mais tempo para ser feita.

- Está pronta! – disse Madame Pomfrey dando a Melissa que tomou tudo num gole só e respirou bem fundo.

- Finalmente! – ela gritou. Mas não queria sorrir. Remo se virou para vê-la e eu apenas encarei a minha melhor amiga, achando que ela podia ter mais ataques assim quando Lupin estivesse na Ala Hospitalar.

- Bem acho que já vou indo. – disse meio desapontada a ele. Remo deu um breve sorriso e beijo minha mão... Como ele conseguia ser tão irresistível?

- Até mais, Lily.

Não deixei de notar o olhar raivoso que Potter estava lançando para mim e Remo. Mas isso não interessava muito. Eu estava nas nuvens.

(continua...)


	2. Âmbar e Esmeralda

Capítulo 2 

                      Âmbar e Esmeralda
    
    _"Cante para mim dos planos _
    
    _Que você tem para mim mais uma vez._
    
    _Então deito minha cabeça novamente_
    
    _E ergo minhas mãos e oro para serem somente suas_
    
    _Oro para serem somente suas._
    
    _Eu sei que agora você é minha única esperança_
    
    _Eu te entreguei meu destino._
    
    _Estou lhe dando tudo de mim._
    
    _Eu quero sua sinfonia._
    
    _Cantando em tudo que sou._
    
    _Com toda a força de meus pulmões._
    
    _Estou voltando._
    
    _Então deito minha cabeça novamente_
    
    _E ergo minhas mãos e oro para serem somente suas_
    
    _Oro para serem somente suas._
    
    _Oro para serem somente suas._

Eu sei que agora você é minha única esperança" Only Hope  - Mandy Moore 

Tiago Potter estava sentado em um canto do salão comunal, emburrado e dando olhares faiscantes a seu amigo, Lupin. 

Estava aborrecido assim desde a noite passada na Ala Hospitalar, e principalmente o que aconteceu depois daquilo.

- Porque você fez aquilo Aluado? – perguntou o moreno com olhos cor de chocolate.

- Do que está falando Pontas? – perguntou outro garoto sentando em uma poltrona de veludo vermelho, estava concentrado em sua leitura e não olhava para a cara do amigo.

- Evans. – respondeu desgostoso. Sirius deixou uma risada invadir o ambiente enquanto jogava uma partida de xadrez contra Pedro.

- Eu apenas fui falar com ela. – disse ainda absorto na leitura.

- Você estava dando em cima dela. – disse entre dentes e dando um soco na poltrona para que Lupin o olhasse, foi o que este fez.

- Algum problema nisso? – disse olhando-o nos olhos.

- Muitos. Você sabe que estou afim dela.

- Não, Tiago. Você não está afim dela. Lílian é como um troféu para você. Ela foi a única garota da escola que resistiu ao seu charme, a única que não caiu aos seus pés, a única que tem coragem de desafiar você. Por isso você a quer. É uma mera questão de orgulho ferido. – respondeu fechado o livro e encarando o amigo seriamente. Sirius deu um longo suspiro, concordando.

- E se for isso? – perguntou Tiago lhe dando um olhar desafiador. 

- Lílian não é qualquer garota, ela é especial. E não vou deixar você fazer dela mais um troféu! – sua voz soou imponente enquanto se erguia e ficava de frente para Pontas, alguns minutos encarou-o depois subiu para o dormitório, encerrando a conversa.

- Pelo visto ele não entendeu nada. – resmungou Potter se virando para Sirius, que lhe deu um olhar de desaprovação, sua opinião era totalmente diferente da de Tiago.

- Pontas... Pontas... – disse Sirius balançando a cabeça.

- Qual o problema? – resmungou irritado.

- E aquele nosso acordo de não brigar por garotas? Você não gosta dela e Remo gosta. Deixa ele ficar com a garota e pronto. – disse Almofadinhas.

Para eles era fácil. Nenhum deles sabia exatamente o que Tiago Potter estava sentindo. Na verdade, nem mesmo o próprio Tiago sabia. Para todos, conquistar Lílian Evans era apenas questão de honra, mas para ele, no fundo, havia algo mais... Aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, aquele olhar adocicado, aquela voz suave. Nenhum de seus amigos sabiam quantas vezes Evans havia estado em seus sonhos... Nenhum deles tinha a mínima noção de quantas vezes havia sonhado com o toque dos lábios dela.

Não era apenas questão de honra. Era algo maior, e ele não queria admitir.  Gostava de passar aquela imagem de 'durão' um cara que nunca se apaixonou verdadeiramente, aquilo lhe atraiam mais garotas. Garotas que diziam ser capazes de conseguir tal feito. Contudo, ele sabia que nenhuma delas poderia. Só havia uma. Uma garota feita especialmente para ele, sob encomenda, sob medida. E ele temia que essa garota fosse Lílian Evans

                                                    **

- Vamos lá. Se acalme, Pontas. Você deveria estar feliz por ele. – dizia Sirius Black, para um Tiago muito nervoso.

- Feliz?? Feliz?? Você está louco?  Ele a convidou para sair de novo!

- Tiago, você não entende que ele gosta dela? Ele gosta dela! – resmungou Black perdendo a paciência e se jogando em sua cama.

- Não, não gosta. Não gosta! Ele não pode gostar dela! – dizia sem parar em quanto Sirius dava longos suspiros. 

- Qual o seu problema Potter? – gritou nervoso. – Você sempre teve todas as garotas que sempre quis, o Remo tem direito também! 

Sirius nunca havia brigado com Tiago, mas aquilo estava deixando-o louco. Sabia muito bem que seu melhor amigo estava sendo muito injusto. E apoiava Aluado incondicionalmente. 

- Você também está contra mim? – berrou em resposta. Sirius apenas levantou as mãos para o céu e saiu do dormitório deixando Potter e seus pensamentos sozinhos.

"Ele gosta dela"... Gosta... Gosta... Palavra que ecoava em sua mente. Nem mesmo ele sabia o porquê de estar tão bravo. Também não entendia aquela sensação de perda ao saber que Evans iria com Remo a Hogsmeade. Qual era o problema com ele afinal?

Sirius tinha razão. Ele sempre teve todas as garotas que queria... Todas elas aos seus pés. E Remo, tivera poucos, pouquíssimos encontros, um ou dois... Sabia também que ele tinha uma queda por Lílian desde o quinto ano, quando se tornou monitor e passava grande parte do tempo com ela, fazendo relatórios, rondas noturnas... 

Tiago imaginava que foi através do amigo que aquele sentimento irritante cresceu em seu coração, Lupin sempre contava das horas que passava com ela, e Potter se imaginava no lugar dele. Nunca tinha confessado a ninguém, mas por um momento gostaria de ser Remo Lupin, o lobisomem, e não Tiago Potter, o popular.

                                                    **

- Ele ainda está bravo? – perguntou Lupin quando Sirius se aproximou um pouco de nós.

- AH, sim. Melhor você não subir até ele pegar no sono senão é capaz de arrancar a sua cabeça com as próprias mãos. – respondeu dando um olhar preocupado.

- De quem vocês estão falando? – perguntei olhando de um para o outro, Black que até então ignorava completamente a minha presença disse por cima dos meus livros:

- Tiago. – eu soltei um 'ahhhh' e um 'então não me interessa' e voltei a prestar atenção no meu relatório, mas não pude deixar de perceber que meu estômago despencou ao ouvir aquele nome.

- Eu acho que vocês nunca foram apresentados? – disse Remo depois de um longo suspiro. 

- Pois é, não... Sete anos na mesma casa e no mesmo ano e só nos falamos para marcar as detenções, não é Evans? – ele me olhou da cabeça aos pés e me deu um sorriso maroto.

- É... Acho que você estava ocupado demais espalhando para a escola que eu era uma sabe-tudo intragável. – comentei com azedume voltando a atenção para o que estava escrevendo. Black coçou a cabeça, envergonhado e disse:

- É, acho que cometi um erro ao ter essa opinião muito mal formada sobre você.

- Lílian Evans. – disse dando um sorriso caloroso, mesmo que dentro de mim estivesse com vontade de lançar uma tremenda azaração, por todos os anos de humilhação.

- Sirius Black. – respondeu dando um sorriso e uma piscadela. Contudo ele não ficou muito tempo. Ao perceber que eu e Remo estávamos muito ocupados com nossos relatórios ele se foi. 

- Então está tudo combinado para amanhã? – Remo perguntou depois de um longo tempo. Sua voz saiu trêmula, receosa e preocupada. Eu dei um sorriso enorme e respondi com convicção:

- É claro!

- Então, acho que já vou dormir... Te encontro na mesa da Grifinória amanhã de manha, certo? – seus olhos cor de âmbar se encontraram com os meus, cor de esmeralda. Um fogo pareceu me consumir por dentro... Parecia que o salão estava deserto, e que a única coisa que acontecia no mundo era aquele encontro de olhos... 

- Ce-certo. Boa noite. – respondi tremendo, ele me causava arrepios.

- Sonhe com os anjos. – ele disse terminando de recolher os livros, mas ainda olhando em meus olhos. Não sei da onde eu fui tirar coragem e cara-de-pau para dizer:

- Claro, e você sonhe comigo. – quando percebi o que tinha dito fiquei extremamente vermelha, mas Remo já subia para o dormitório balançando a cabeça com um breve sorriso nos lábios e um olhar doce e quente. Minhas pernas ainda tremiam. Ainda não sei como tive a capacidade de subir até meu dormitório. Só sei que não foram com anjos que sonhei, nem com Remo, e nem foi um sonho. Foi um pesadelo. Um pesadelo com um homem encapuzado, um bebê e Tiago Potter tentando me proteger.

                                                        **

- Isso é tão emocionante! – exclamava Melissa sem parar, às vezes ela conseguia me irritar. – Nossa, você tem que ficar linda, perfeita para esse encontro!

- Hum, claro. – disse olhando para minhas roupas. Sinceramente, eu não tinha o menor senso de moda e não fazia a menor idéia do que usar! Dei um olhar suplicante a Mel que estava terminando de pentear os cabelos.

- Já sei... Já sei... Você está necessitando do meu grande dom para escolher roupas. – ela disse aquilo como se fosse uma expert.

- Mais ou menos. – respondi carrancuda. Enquanto ela revirava meu malão, desarrumando tudo. Sentei-me na cama, eu sabia muito bem que aquilo ia demorar e muito. 

Dez minutos mais tarde ela saiu do meio da confusão (que ela iria arrumar depois, com certeza!) com uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa manga três quartos branca com detalhes dourados. É... Até que ela tinha bom gosto.

Um tempo depois, nós descemos e fomos tomar café, Melissa parecia mais excitada do que eu. Aliás, eu não estava tão animada assim, tinha uma sensação de estar fazendo algo errado, proibido... E os gritos do pesadelo pareciam ecoar em minha mente. Além do mais, meu estômago dava saltos, parecia até Potter em uma partida de quadribol.  

Quando chegamos ao salão principal reconheci o rosto de Remo sentado ao lado de seus três melhores amigos, Melissa abriu um sorriso contagiante e me puxou na direção deles. Agradeço por ter feito isso, pois quando Remo me viu e sorriu, senti minhas pernas fracas, e se ela não estivesse me guiando, acho que cairia no chão de tão mole que meu corpo estava. Uau, a mesa da Grifinória nunca pareceu tão grande! Porque ele tinha que sentar bem na outra ponta??

- Olá Lily. – ele me cumprimentou dando um daqueles sorrisos que arrancavam suspiros.  

- Bom dia, Potter. – resmunguei sentando ao lado de Remo que estava radiante. Melissa pareceu deslocada, não havia lugar para ela.

- Hum, eu vou lá com a Alice, tá Lily? Eu combinei de ir a Hogsmeade com ela, fazer umas compras, afinal o namorado dela a abandonou, tadinha. – ela disse balançando da cabeça. Não pude deixar de rir da expressão que Black fez. Depois do ataque de risos dela, ele começou a considerar que ela era totalmente maluca.

- Como assim abandonou? – perguntei absorvendo as palavras – O Frank terminou com ela?? – perguntei um tanto alto.

- Não! Ele disse que precisava fazer algumas coisas com os amigos. – ela respondeu já se distanciando na direção da mesa da Lufa-Lufa. 

Me senti completamente constrangida, eu sentada entre Black e Remo, com Potter bem na minha frente sorrindo como uma idiota. Nunca me imaginei numa situação dessas. Quero dizer, nunca me imaginei sentada bem no meio dos marotos. Eu, Lílian Evans, que abominava tanto o que eles faziam. Oh, meu Deus. Eu devo realmente estar gostando do Remo. Pelo menos para estar bem ali, o que com certeza não faria em sã consciência. Os grandes sábios devem estar realmente certos quando dizem que o amor nos faz cometer grandes insanidades, uma delas é sentar bem na frente de Tiago Potter de livre e espontânea vontade.

                                              **

Tudo se passou tão rápido... Quero dizer, em um segundo estávamos eu e Remo entrando em uma carruagem (sozinhos, devo acrescentar!) e no segundo seguinte Potter, Black e Remo estavam tendo uma discussão daquelas! Sério, eu que sempre achei que um dia Potter e Black fossem declarar em documento que eram irmãos, eles estavam brigando, com todas as letras! O pior de tudo era que o tópico de discussão era eu, sim, euzinha! 

Tentei separa-los, tentei mesmo. Disse a Remo que não valia a pena brigar com Potter, mas ele disse que valia e muito. Na hora não entendi o que ele quis dizer, só entendi que falava de mim minutos depois. Quando Black, vendo que já se formava um circulo em volta de nós, pegou os dois e os puxou para a torre da Grifinória, ótimo! Potter estragou mais uma vez meu encontro! Realmente esplêndido!

- Mas que droga! Cale a boca você Tiago, e você também Remo. – disse Sirius gritando. O salão comunal estava deserto, exceto por nós quatro.

- Tiago, você sabe muito bem que isso é infantilidade! – começou Sirius, mas parou na metade do caminho e olhou para mim. Eu estava realmente irritada, bufando. Na verdade eu estava pronta para atacar Tiago Potter. – Evans, você poderia nos dar licença? – ele disse com voz baixa e gentilmente percebendo o meu estado atual de nervosismo. Eu acho que estava no nível quatro e meio. E foi para o quinto e último ao ouvir aquilo.

- Como assim dar licença? – gritei, meu rosto devia estar realmente vermelho e zangado, pois Remo e Potter me olharam assustados. – Essa já é a segunda vez! Não permito mais que Potter estrague a minha vida!  Ele não tem o direito de se meter! Mas que droga! – desabafei e sai correndo. 

- Viu o que você fez? – reclamou Black, irritado.

- Qual seu problema Tiago? O que há com você? – perguntou Remo ainda nervoso. Pontas não respondeu, sua cabeça estava baixa desde que Lílian havia dito aquelas palavras. Ele sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. E tentou Pará-las, 'eu sou homem, homens não choram' disse a si mesmo em pensamento, enquanto seus amigos esperavam respostas. Mas ele não respondeu, tampouco olhou os amigos. Levantou-se e saiu correndo para o dormitório.

- Ele estava chorando ou eu estou ruim da vista? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não, ele estava chorando. – respondeu Remo baixando a cabeça. 

- Isso quer dizer, que a Evans...

- É, que a Lílian não é mais uma. – terminou Aluado amargurado.    

_(continua...)****_


End file.
